Zygon
Not to be confused with Zygons. Zygon is the main antagonist of the 1985 animated film Starchaser: The Legend of Orin. He was voiced by Anthony De Longis, who also did the voice of Klaus Furschtein. History In a distant planet named Trinia, human slaves have lived underground for many years and mine for crystals for a "god" named Zygon and his robot minions. During another day of mining, Orin, the hero of the film, finds a jeweled sword embedded in the rocks, which projects an old man from the blade, saying that above the caverns is a "magnificent universe" that the people may find. The blade then disappears, leaving only the hilt. Orin and Elan, another miner and Orin's girlfriend, embark to discover the said universe and find the blade to the sword. They eventually run from the mines to a military base, where they meet Zygon. Zygon strangles Elan to death, but Orin manages to escape. When Zygon's robots fire on him, they strike a crystal deposit, and in the resultant explosion Orin is hidden from Zygon and presumed dead. Orin digs a tunnel to the surface of Trinia, where he is later captured by Man-Droids, but scares them off after using an invisible blade from the hilt to kill two of the Man-Droids. Orin subsequently runs into a human smuggler named Dagg Dibrimi, who takes Orin along on his journey to smuggle crystals. Eventually, Dagg seizes a load of crystals from a hovering freighter, but is driven away by Zygon and his robotic guards. During the fight, Dagg seizes a Fembot and uses it as a shield from laser blasts, allowing them to get away. Dagg flies the Starchaser to a city called Toga-Togo on the planet Bordogon, where he abandons Orin and gives Silica, the Fembot, to a slave auctioneer. Orin then wanders through the city, trying to find a clue that will lead him to the location of the hilt's blade. Just then, Orin meets a fortune-teller, who tells him to visit a place called Novaluna. Later, Orin sees Silica offered for sale, whereupon he offers high prices to buy her. When the auctioneer finds that Orin has no knowledge of local currency, he takes Orin's freedom in addition to Silica's; but Dagg, moved by his own conscience, frees them. Later, Dagg and Orin visit the home of two desert-dwelling merchants, to whom Dagg sells the stolen crystals. Because Zygon has placed a price on Orin's head, the merchants offer to buy Orin as well, but Dagg refuses. In response, the merchants place a time bomb in Dagg's payment. Orin is forewarned by a mysterious "Starfly", whereupon Dagg and Arthur throw the money and bomb into their enemies' camp. Thereafter Dagg agrees to take Orin to Novaluna; but they are shot down by Zygon's robotic soldiers. Dagg is captured, the ship is inactive, and Orin is thrown clear of the ship and is rescued by Aviana, the daughter of Bordogon's Governor. After learning about the guardians known as the Ka-Khan who vanquished the evil tyrant Nexus, Aviana takes Orin to Trinia, where he again faces Zygon. Orin attempts to kill Zygon to avenge Elan's death and exposes him as a robot. Zygon then reveals that he is Nexus, seeking again to rule over humanity with his army of robots. Zygon takes Orin's hilt and begins to co-ordinate the attack. Orin and Aviana are imprisoned in the cell block wherein Dagg is also captive. While Aviana is then taken aboard Zygon's flagship as a hostage, Orin frees himself and Dagg using the hilt the Starfly brings him. They enter Zygon's flagship and take control of it, using it (again aided by the Starfly) to destroy the enemy fleet, while also being united with Silica, who has restored the Starchaser. Orin and his friends penetrate Zygon's base, but are attacked by his remaining troops. While Dagg and Silica stay behind to fight off their pursuers, Orin enters his original cavern home and begins to denounce Zygon, but is interrupted by Zygon himself. They fight, resulting in Orin dangling over a chasm, while Zygon gloats over him. As Orin hangs over the chasm, three Starflies appear and merge into one; but instead of giving him the hilt at his request, it states that he has no need of the hilt, adding that "there never was a blade". Orin therefore realizes that the power to create a cutting force came from himself. At this, he pulls himself up, generates such a force, and uses it to kill Zygon by slicing him in half, who then plummets into the lava pit below. Orin's people rise in revolt and win freedom. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:God Wannabe Category:Pure Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fighters Category:Greedy Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Slaver Category:Aristocrats Category:Oppressors Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Traitor